madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud-Valentina Conflict
Tigrevurmud-Valentina Conflict was the final war and the last stage of Zhcted Civil War in Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Even after Ganelon's defeat by the hands of Tigre and the Vanadises, which stopped Tir Na Fal from her descent onto human realm, the civil war continues when Tina and Osterode Army have successfully took over Silesia. To save Zhcted from Tina and her remaining accomplices, Tigre and his allies are going to retaliate by establishing a new army named the Black Dragon Army, an army that pays homage to the former Black Dragon King. Background Prelude to Zhcted Civil War Not long after her wars at Brune, courtesy to Greast's information Tina was able to visit Ruslan at Silesia's Imperial Shrine where she gave him a medicine that strangely hastened his recovery from his illness which quicken his comeback to Silesia. Ruslan's return has prompted King Victor to replace Eugene (original successor) with his returning son as the heir for the crown. Unfortunately, King Viktor's passing and Ilda's suspicious murder has caused Zhcted underwent its civil discord where Eugene's and Ruslan's supporters were at their throats, creating factions that opposed against each other. Tina, on the other hand, proceeded on eliminating those who standing her way from consolidating power for the crown, particularly Sofy and Elen. So she enlisted some help from Fine and Liza-where the former betrayed the latter over her rekindled relationship with Elen-to eliminate the "rebels" from "opposing" Ruslan's reign. Unfortunately for her and Fine, with the sudden intervention of Tigre and Ruslan, they were both arrested and forced to be imprisoned in their cell. However, their imprisonment wouldn't last long as they, through Tina's manipulation, managed to escape Silesia and returned to their respective territories: Fine would return to Legnica to muster her army and the fought a losing battle against Elen; Tina meanwhile mustered her army and prepared to march for Silesia, with Ganelon distracted Tigre away with a threat letter that forced him to leave Silesia. Tina's Takeover onto Silesia Just as Tigre left Silesia for Ganelon to Zagan, the capital has became more chaotic when Miron and other Zhcted ministers had Eugene arrested for his "treachery" against Zhcted for allying himself with Muozinel Army. Using an inside coup as an advantage, Tina then led Osterode Army to invade Silesia and "saving" the capital by annihilating the Kurtis Army that is led by Julian Kurtis, son of Ilda who sought revenge against Ruslan over his father's death. With the destruction of House Kurtis and its allies', Silesia has fallen to Tina's control. However, rather than usurp for the crown Tina instead stays loyal to Ruslan because she has to wait for a right moment to dispose Ruslan and fulfill her longtime ambition in becoming the Queen of Zchted. Still, she teleported to Legnica via Ezendeis in order to obtain the Magical Chains. During these times however, Tina increases Silesia's defense by adding the presence of Osterode soldiers while using the Magical Chains to surround one of the walls just to prevent the Vanadis from infiltrating into the castle. Sofy's Close Assassination Attempt and "Death" Elsewhere, Ganelon, Tina's ally and the one who was responsible for the purple skies that plagued Zhcted, is slain by Tigre and the Vanadises (including Lim who hold a brief position as the Vanadis of Legnica)Light Novel Volume 17 Chapter 3. At the cost of the last Demon's defeat however, five out of six Viralts were fossilized and Bargren meanwhile disappears. Regardless, Tigre and his allies are making preparations to rescue Zhcted in order to finally end the civil war, starting on planning on rendezvous with Olmutz Army and Polesia Army, rescue Eugene and then finally fight against Tina and her allies to end Zhcted's worst civil war. However, they first to reunite During the break, Sofy is taking a stroll before sensing something sinister closing by. Moments before she rushes for Leitmeritz Army however, she hears a whisper comes from Tina who is confused for not seeing her with Zaht before cutting Sofy down, causing the Light Vanadis to suffer a near fatal injury. Even so, Tina is both horrified and perplexed over what happened and she is forced to retreat when she sees Tigre and others are looking for Sofy, especially with Tigre's possession of a Durandal which she deems as dangerous considering a news she learn from Roland's last battle from Orange Plains. Foundation of the Black Dragon Army Battle Initiation (1st) Barbarians Invasion Despite their are outnumbered by 5,000 to 20,000, and the lost of their Viralts, Elen and the Vanadises manage to defeat the Barbarian Army by killing their leader. Osterode Offensive (TO be added...) Death of Vanadis Mentor Tigre, Gaspar, Naum and Damad meanwhile have successfully infiltrate into Silesia without being detected. With the aid from a local weapon shop owner and Eugene's sympathizer, the trio disguise themselves as Silesia soldiers, kill the guards and using a key to unlock Eugene's cell and free him. Their rescue mission however is botched when Eugene is stabbed by Miron during one skirmish, but they barely escape from their predicament as they heading for the South Gate when the incident alarms almost everyone at Silesia. With the aid of the guard of South Gate who also one of Eugene's old ally, Tigre, Gaspar and Eugene narrowly leaving Silesia and heading for Pardu, at the cost of leaving Damad and Naum behind. Even with Tigre and Gaspar's best efforts however, Eugene is beyond saving as his vitality begins to weaken to the point the physician concludes that the Earl will not survive for another ten days. With his family, Elen and Lim are joining Tigre and Gaspar at Eugene's room, the dying Earl pleas Tigre to rule Zhcted out of his relationships with the Vanadises, a feat that proceeds even Zhcted rulers before him. In spite of his early hesitation, after some persuasion from Elen, Tigre eventually accepts Eugene's plea and promises the earl that he will protect his family and Pardu. On the very next afternoon, Eugene passes away and a funeral takes place at Pardu's capital city Litomyšl. Response to Tigrevurmud's Declaration for the Crown After Eugene's funeral, Tigre announces his shocking yet bold declaration about his aim for Zhcted's crown, which has spread across the kingdom including Silesia. According to his declaration, while he understands that nobody in Zhcted will accept him as the candidate since he is an outsider from Brune, he let everyone know that with the support from the Vanadises from Leitmeritz (Elen), Olmutz(Mila), Lebus(Liza) and Brest(Olga), as well as the people of Pardu, he promises to end this civil war and clear Eugene's name. Many aristocrats, especially from Zhcted's western territories, become skeptical as they believes the declaration as a bluff until they receive letters from Marina and Elen with their official seal on them, indicating their support for Tigre's aim for kingship, ensuing panic, fear and anxiety within Silesia. Tina however is especially shocked to hear this declaration that was resulted from Eugene's death. So after arranging her new army-the Valentina Army, Tina summons everyone at Silesia for an Audience-which also served as a War Council-where she not only condemning Eugene for having an outsider like Tigre as his successor, but also criticizes Tigre-despite his heroic reputation and receiving supports from 4 Vanadis and Pardu's citizens-as "unworthy" for the crown due to him not having a royal bloodline like Ruslan and vows that his death shall bring "justice" to Zhcted. The crowd is so inspired by Tina's rousing speech that they all fired up in defeating the "enemy" and dismiss for their preparations for tomorrow's battle. Unbeknownst to everyone, Tina's speech of "justice" is actually masking her newfound resentment against Tigre for stopping her ambition while viewing this new battle as her best opportunity to crush her enemies for good. Battle Initiation (2nd) Valentina vs. Eleonora and Tigrevurmud (To be added...) Uneasy Meeting Between Tigrevurmud and Valentina (To be added...) Miraculous Return of Sofya (To be added...) The Demise of Valentina and Ruslan Valentina's Last Stand and Death (TO be added...) Ruslan's Abdication and Suicide Aftermath Trivia (TO BE added...) Reference Navigation Category:War Category:Campaigns Category:Event